Learning the Script
by NeonDomino
Summary: Dean approaches his new friend, the Language professor, Castiel, in hopes that he can shed some insight into Dean's soulmate name. After all, it's not written in English and Dean doesn't have a clue who his soulmate could be.


Learning the Script

 _Written for the Mid-Winter DeanCas tropefest_

* * *

Dean blew the whistle and watched as the students ran to line up. He smirked as they almost fell over themselves to get in line. He was their god whilst he held that magical whistle in his hands.

"Good job today, guys," he began, walking down the line and looking at them all one by one. "You practised hard, you worked hard. In fact, you've inspired me. Next week, no dodge-ball."

"Mr Winchester, there's no classes next week," one of the team said. "Plus, I'm not sure why we're playing dodge-ball. This is a football team and—"

"Did you just sass me?" Dean barked, interrupting his student. "Three laps around the gym. Move it!" He blew the whistle and the younger man set off at a tired pace. Dean turned back to the other students. "Anyone else?"

He hid another smirk as they all shook their heads.

"Dismissed," he said, before turning to the man who was running laps around the gym. He crossed his arms as the others filed out and blew the whistle once the first lap was complete. "You're lucky I have plans," Dean informed him. "Otherwise I'd have you run the other two. Now, hit the showers."

The footballer didn't need to be told twice. He rushed as fast as he could from the room in case Dean changed his mind and Dean turned back to the gym. He grabbed a large sack and began to fill it with the dodge balls that were littered across the floor.

Despite what he told the team, this wasn't just a way to keep their reflexes up. The football team had been causing trouble in Mr Novak's class and this was their punishment.

...oOo...

Dean walked into the staff-room, looking towards the corner that had the bookshelf. That was where Castiel Novak usually waited. He wasn't disappointed, spotting the head of messy dark hair immediately. Dean started over, his smile widening as he realised Cas was so lost in the book, he hadn't even realised Dean had arrived.

"Ready?" he asked.

Cas jumped, shutting the book and looking up. "Hello, Dean," he said, his gravelly voice sending tingles through Dean's body. "Are you sure about the lift home? I'm certain the bus—"

"Cas, you live just down the road from me," Dean said, shaking his head. "It's no trouble. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something… outside of school and this would be the perfect time."

Cas' eyes lit up and Dean wondered what Cas was so excited about. He leaned against the wall and watched as Cas got up and put his book away, before leading the way from the staff-room. Dean couldn't help but follow, his gaze moving down Cas' back and landing on his perfect behind which was hidden by his trench-coat.

A shame, that.

He forced himself to look away. He already had a soulmate out there somewhere. He wasn't going to lust over the Languages professor, even if he could drown in Cas' perfectly blue eyes. Cas had a soulmate out there somewhere too. Cas was also a new professor at the school and the last thing he wanted was for someone he had only known for a month to hit on him.

Even if the pair had hit it off really quickly and had somehow managed to become close friends in that short period of time.

Before he knew it, they were at the Impala. Dean had been so lost in his thoughts, he had paid little attention to walking and wasn't quite sure how he had safely made it down the stairs and to Baby.

"This is Baby," he said, proudly stroking the hood of the Impala before opening the door. Cas walked around and opened the other side and got in, casting an admiring glance as he did so.

...oOo...

Dean pulled up outside of Cas' apartment. He parked the car at the side of the road and Cas waited expectantly. Blue eyes were fixed on him, waiting for Dean to talk.

"You know a lot about languages?" Dean asked, finally breaking the silence. "I was told that you specialise in little known ones."

"That is correct," Cas confirmed, not looking away, though he looked slightly confused and disappointed. He masked the disappointment but had left Dean wondering just what was wrong.

Dean began to roll up his sleeve, revealing the name on his arm. Well, he assumed it was a name. The symbols had been the source of a large amount of confusion for him for many years.

"Please tell me you can translate this?" Dean said, knowing there was a desperate edge to him voice and not caring.

Cas turned his gaze to Dean's arm and a flash of understanding crossed his face. "The name on your arm is not in English," he murmured, a smile on his lips.

"I might nickname you 'Sherlock' at this rate," Dean teased. "I've been trying for years to work this out but can't seem to find what it means. Could you… even if you could just point me in the right direction?"

"Of course, Dean," Cas said, nodding his head, a smile spreading across his face. "Wait here and I'll bring you out a book or two that could help you."

Cas slipped out of the car before Dean could tell him to just bring it on Monday. After all, he didn't want to be an inconvenience. As the minutes passed, he became more and more anxious. Could Cas actually have a book that could help him? He had been hopeful, sure, but had worried that Cas would be yet another person who would let him down, being unable to help him.

The idea of Cas letting him down hurt for some reason and something told him that he should have faith in the other man.

Castiel appeared ten minutes later with a large book. Dean rolled down the window and Cas passed the heavy book through to him. "I'm more than certain that I've seen those symbols before. Call me when you've looked through… if you need any help that is. I don't have much planned over next week since it's a school holiday."

"Great! Thanks, Cas," Dean said eagerly, placing the book on the passenger's seat before turning his attention back. He took in the serious expression on Cas' face. "I really appreciate it. I'll look through it and get it back to you soon. I don't have your number though."

"Oh. I slipped my card into the book for you in case you have any questions," Cas replied. "Goodnight, Dean, thank you for the lift home."

"Anytime," Dean insisted. "I'll pick you up the Monday after the holidays, if I don't see you before that."

Cas smiled again. "Maybe you will see me before that," he said, before turning away and heading towards the apartment building. Dean watched him until he was out of sight before heading home.

...oOo...

Dean found Cas' card with his number on, slipped into the page where Enochian was located. After a glance at the symbols, Dean suspected that it wasn't a coincidence of the location of the card. More that Cas specifically put the card there as though he was marking the page.

Whatever the reason, Dean was thrilled to having finally found the language that was on his arm. Translating it would be another story, but finally he had worked something out.

The letters were hard to work out and he worked on it throughout the weekend, not even heading to the Roadhouse for his usual burger and fries on Saturday. Instead he had a sheet of paper and was noting down anything that would help him, along with the vowels translated… or so he thought.

With each bit of new information Dean found out, it seemed that he had somehow translated incorrectly and had to keep going back over his work. But finally he worked out a rough key of letters and when they would be moved around. From that key, he began slowly translating the word on his arm, his hand shaking as the letters revealed themselves.

Castiel.

Dean stared at the paper for a long time before carefully going back over his work and checking it. He translated the surname to make sure it was _his_ Castiel.

It was. He reread everything from the chapter to make sure the key was right, before closing the book and leaning back in his chair.

Quickly, he assessed the relationship with Castiel that he already had. The eagerness when Castiel met him, followed quickly by confusion and some sort of disappointment, though Dean didn't quite understand at the time. Clearly Cas was disappointed that Dean didn't react to hearing his name.

There were little moments, but Dean's thoughts quickly shifted to Friday, when he had told Cas he wanted to talk to him and Cas' face had lit up, as though Dean was going to tell him something very important. Also, the look of understanding when Dean showed him the name that wasn't in English.

He reached for the card on his desk and shut the book. He grabbed his cell phone and saved Cas as a contact before calling him.

"Cas, are you free? Do you want to come over? I think we have something very important to discuss," he said, the moment Cas answered the phone.

"I am free. Do you want me over immediately? I… I believe we do too," came the reply down the other end of the phone. "How are you feeling about it?"

"Pretty damn good," Dean admitted, quickly assuring his soulmate. He could hear the nervousness in Castiel's voice and wanted him to know that he was more than pleased. "Relieved. I'll cook us some burgers too. I… I can't wait to see you, Cas."

"I'm leaving right now," Cas insisted. "I can't wait to see you too, Dean."

"One more thing…" Dean asked. "I have to know… Why wasn't yours in English?"

Castiel chuckled. "Because the first words my mother taught me were actually Enochian," he admitted. "I must admit that I wasn't sure if you were interested."

"Oh, I have been since I met you," Dean said. "At least now I don't feel guilty for being interested in you because… I have your name on my arm, so it's good."

"It is good," Castiel agreed. "I'm leaving now, Dean."

When the call ended, Dean headed to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and have a quick shave. He wanted to look his best for Cas when he arrived.

It wasn't every day people realised their friend was their soulmate and he wanted Cas to be happy that he had Dean's name.

* * *

Review Please :)

Thanks to Raybe for betaing.


End file.
